Lor River City
Lor River City, also known as Luochuan City, is a city in Cloud Empire, located to the south of Cloud City and between Mountain Luoyun and the Lor River. It is considered an important stronghold in western Cloud, and it guards the western gate of the nation.Around the World History In the year 680 after Nidhogg's attack on Cloud City and Nikki's victory over him in a styling battle, she, her friends, and the Iron Rose went to the outside of Lor River City, where the Pigeon camp was located and where Debbie was staying.16-3 The Dwarf Stylist They parted ways, and Nikki and her friends went inside the city to visit Huo Qizhou and inform him of the League Till's capture of Cloud City. Huo Qizhou was incredulous, demanding to see the Iron Rose, and Nikki had to make excuses for why they can't see the general. Eventually he convinced them to at least stay in his palace, since Lor River City was crowded and he didn't want them to leave to spread the word about the fall of Cloud City.16-6 Airship's Lies Nikki met Zhu Ruosheng, the military advisor of Lor River City, who was with Zhong Lizi. They explained that new orders were on the way, and they were frustrated with Huo Qizhou's inability to act. Zhu Ruosheng told Nikki that an old friend was waiting outside Lor River for her, and she and Zhong Lizi helped Nikki and her friends leave the city.16-7 Cloud Empire Anecdote Huo Qizhou became angry with Zhong Lizi for helping Nikki leave, and Zhong Lizi bit back, explaining to him everything he did wrong with the situation in Cloud City. Huo Qizhou, enraged, decided to lock him up for half a month.16-Side Story 1 Angry Reproach of Huo Qizhou Due to his unwillingness to act, the Imperial Court of Cloud relieved Huo Qizhou of his duties and promoted Zhong Lizi to General of Lor River's defense.16-Side Story 2 Fortune Comes with Disaster Zhong Lizi then took the Lor River troops and reclaimed Cloud City from League Till.17-Side Story 3 Cloud City's Big Win Locations Lor River City has a train station, where people from Cloud City came in. There is also a palace inside the city, where General Huo Qizhou lived while he was still part of the army. Mountain Luoyun Mountain Luoyun (洛云峰怪石, Luò yún fēng guài shí) serves as a natural defense feature for Lor River City, and it has distinctive stones. Red Eye Tower The Red Eye Tower (赤目塔, Chì mù tǎ) is a tall pagoda with a red bell at the top, overlooking a stone pavilion. Each morning, monks that live in the mountain strike the bell, which sounds over Lor River City. Snow Bridge The Snow Bridge (飞雪桥, Fēi xuě qiáo) is a bridge running over the Lor River. The banks are lined with willows and there are catkins that fly around in spring. Name by Server Gallery Chapter 16.png|Lor River City from above Snow Bridge.png|Snow Bridge Red Eye Tower.jpg|The Red Eye Tower Lor Cloud Peak.jpg|Lor Cloud Peak References Category:Locations Category:Cloud Empire Category:Cities